Ingrid
Ingrid, also known as the Snow Queen and Sarah Fisher, is a recurring character on ABC's "Once Upon a Time". She is portrayed by Elizabeth Mitchell. History Season 4 White Out Emma and Elsa return to the ice wall outside of town so that Elsa can unfreeze. However, when they return Elsa is unable to unfreeze it and wonders how it could be staying up if she is the only one with ice powers. We then go to an Ice Cream shop known as "Any Given Sundae". Leroy is there getting an Ice Cream cone. He asks the server, Sarah Fisher, if the black-out was a problem for her business to which she says it wasn't. He leaves and she leans up against a freezer which freezes solid. Rocky Road Robin, Marian and Roland are going for a walk when they decide to stop at "Any Given Sundae" for some Ice Cream. Sarah gives Roland and Robin a "Rocky Road" and asks Marian what flavor she wants, on the house. Marian doesn't know any flavors so Sarah picks out one for her and enchants it with a curse that causes Marian to begin freezing. While searching to find out who is keeping the ice wall up, Emma and David are led to "Any Given Sundae" by Will Scarlet who claims to have broken into their during the blackout and finding the Ice Cream still frozen. The three break in and find that the back room is completely frozen over. Meanwhile, Elsa and Hook turn to Mr. Gold for help in finding whoever is doing this and he conjures up a locating spell which leads Elsa and Hook to the Snow Queen. Back in Arendelle, Elsa and Kristoff are racing against Hans to find an urn that could potentially trap Elsa. Once they find it Hans opens the urn and releases the Snow Queen, who freezes him after he calls Elsa a monster because of her powers. In Storybrooke, The Snow Queen catches Elsa and Hook and freezes Hook's feet in the ground. She tells Elsa that they have met before but the rock trolls pulled Elsa's memories of their encounter. She then claims to Elsa that Anna is the one who put Elsa in the urn. She then attempts to kill Hook until Emma intervenes and knocks her away using magic. The Snow Queen appears to recognize Emma before she takes off. In Arendelle, Elsa brings the Snow Queen back to her castle and the Snow Queen reveals to Elsa that she is actually her aunt on Elsa's mothers side. She asks Elsa where her sister is and Elsa tells her that she is lost at sea. In Storybrooke, The Snow Queen wanders in the woods before being stopped by Mr. Gold who asks her if Emma remembers her and the Snow Queen replies no. Gold asks if she need his help and she tells him that she will come to him if she ever does before he leaves. The Apprentice While Emma is driving around Storybrooke, the Snow Queen freezes the road, causing Emma's car to spin out of control. Emma gets out and sees the Snow Queen, whom she follows. The Snow Queen takes off, leaving a trail of ice and manages to evade Emma, who loses her. Later, David discovers that there is nothing on Sarah Fisher, meaning she didn't get to Storybrooke through the curse. Appearances Season 4 (11/23) *White Out *Rocky Road *The Apprentice *Breaking Glass *Family Business *The Snow Queen *Smash the Mirror: Part 1 *Smash the Mirror: Part 2 *Fall *Shattered Sight *Heroes and Villains Notes *Ingrid is based on the Snow Queen from the fairytale "The Snow Queen". *While in Storybrooke, Ingrid used the name Sarah Fisher. Gallery SaraFisher.png IngridSnowQueen.png 407Ingrid.png Ingrid4x07.png 410Ingrid.png Category:Characters 4A